Кладовищі Диявола
Кладовище Диявола ( ) — локація демоверсії Fallout Tactics. Опис Досить великий і добре укріплений табір рейдерів, який знаходиться на руїнах Чикаго, на території колишнього штату Іллінойс. В інструктажі перед завданням паладин Братства Сталі згадує, що це один з основних таборів рейдерів в цій місцевості''An assault on the raider's main base''.. У таборі обладнані спостережні пости, вогневі позиції, проводиться патрулювання місцевості, в казармі встановлена сирена тривожної сигналізації. Підходи до воріт цитаделі заміновані мінами T45SE. Склад загону * Бумер * Док * Шукач * Кілер * Стром * Тінь Противник Противником рейдери з угрупування Гаргантюа. Банда налічує 64 людини (Гаргантюа, Психо і 62 безіменних рядових нальотчика). Вони досить непогано озброєні (хоча зброя розподілено не цілком рівномірно). На озброєнні угруповання є один автомат FN FAL, 24 пістолета-кулемета MP5 H&K, 25 гвинтівок Colt Rangemaster двоствольну рушницю і дев'ять пістолетів «Беретта»; і тільки четверо рейдерів не мають ніякого вогнепальної зброї (троє з них озброєні тесаками і ще один — шилом і мачете). Крім вогнепальної зброї, у рейдерів є значна кількість боєприпасів (3500 шт. 7,62-мм гвинтівкових патронів, 3264 шт. стандартних 9 мм пістолетних патронів і 20 шт. рушничних набоїв 12-го калібру), холодну зброю (13 мачете, три тесака, один бойовий ніж і одне шило), а також невелика кількість медикаментів (один стимулятор, один мішок цілющого порошку і одна польова аптечка медичної допомоги), алкоголю і продуктів харчування. У напівзруйнованій будівлі в західній частині табору мешкають 17 маленьких тарганів. Крім того, в загоні для худоби на околиці табору знаходиться беззбройний дикун-пастух (Cletus) і стадо з чотирьох брамінів, але якщо на них не нападати, вони не виявляють агресивності. В ході розмови з пастухом можна дізнатися, що рейдери викрали його і змусили доглядати за стадом. Проходження місії * Основні завдання: вбити Гаргантюа. * Додаткові завдання: вбити Психо. Трофеї і винагороду У таборі рейдерів і руїнах будівель, на полицях, в ящиках і скринях можна знайти деяку кількість корисних і цінних предметів — одну запальну гранату, медикаменти (21 стимулятор, дві упаковки антирадина, дві упаковки ментатов і два мішки з цілющим порошком), боєприпаси (72 шт. стандартних 9-мм патронів) та номер журналу «Котяча лапка». Цікаві факти * Підлеглі називають Гаргантюа «Господарем» (Master Gargantua). * Табір рейдерів знаходиться порівняно недалеко від бази Братства Сталі — все в одному дні шляху на північний захід від бункера Альфа. * Судячи з поведінки і словами лідера рейдерів Гаргантюа при зустрічі з бійцями Братства Сталі, він зовсім не наляканий і навіть не вражений їх діями. Він повідомляє, що цілеспрямовано вивчав використовувану Братством тактику, як тільки вони з'явилися в цій місцевості. І він впевнений у своїх силах''i've been studying up on you military types since I first heard you were sniffing around this region. But I gotta tell you, I aint impressed''.. Гаргантюа також каже, що його люди повісили захопленого в полон розвідника Братства''That must've been your scout we strung up last week''.. Поява Кладовище Диявола з'являється тільки в демоверсії Fallout Tactics, однак у подальшому кілька навчально-тренувальних місій Fallout Tactics проходять на території колишнього табору рейдерів. Примітки en:Devil's Graveyard pl:Devil's Graveyard ru:Кладбище Дьявола Категорія:Локації Fallout Tactics Категорія:Місії Fallout Tactics Категорія:Міста Категорія:Табори рейдерів Категорія:Локації Fallout Tactics demo